Survivor: Everyone Round Seven
Four person tribes combine into eight-person pre-merge tribes. Nevermind on that last 8-person tribe having immunity. Merged Tribes (12) The Redskin Killers ''' Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Joanna Ward (Amazon)- Jesus' Warrior (276th) Rory Freeman (Vanuatu)- The Guy on the Auction Block Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant JURY: Eddie Fox Ruth-Marie Milliman '''Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! (Idol Available) Jerri Manthey (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Black Widow (275th) Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia)- The Minor Badass of Micro IDOL Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? JURY: Ciera Eastin Chet Welch BLU Milk ''' Ramona Gray (Borneo)- The Chick Who Was Out of Her Element (274th) Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Spencer Duhm (Tocantins)- The Awkward Gay Kid Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey Chad Crittenden '''T-Nips Teresa Cooper (Africa)- T-Bird Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands)- The Limp Noodle (273rd) Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model JURY: Zoe Zanidakis Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake (IDOL AVAILABLE) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season LJ McKansas (Cagayan)- The Boring Beauty (272nd) Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (Marquesas)- The OG Badass Mom Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT JURY: Dawn Meehan Bland Diversity Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Danni Boatwright (Guatemala)- The Secret Keeper (271st) Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One Joel Anderson (Micronesia)- The Bulldozer Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan IDOLS Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady JURY: Jane Bright The OTT Initiative (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out Sarah Jones (Marquesas)- Cleopatra (270th) Clay Jordan (Thailand)- The Sexist, Racist Dwarf JURY: Erinn Lobdell Popped-Seals (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Debbie Beebe (Tocantins)- BUBBLESSSSSS!!!! Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Robb Zbacnik (Thailand)- The Spastic Skater Bro (269th) Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler JURY: Missy Payne The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Brad Virata (Cook Islands)- The Nancy Boy Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There Briana Varela (Guatemala)- The Fieriest Irrelevant Guatemala Girl (268th) JURY: Jenny Guzon-Bae The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins (IDOL AVAILABLE) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands)- The Eccentric Old Dude (267th) Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart)- The Boston Pahty Guy IDOL Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady JURY: Sugar Kiper The Smash Kings ' Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan)- The Cool Kid Fan Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally Rafe Judkins (Guatemala)- The Rather Bland Gay Mormon IDOL (266th) Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy JURY: Michael Snow '''The Mathletez ' Zane Knight (Philippines)- The Guy Who Hates Logic (265th) Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Stacey Powell (South Pacific)- The Mushmouthed Mortician IDOL Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy JURY: Jaison Robinson 8-Person Tribes (3) '''Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot January Showers combines with A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates A Series of Unfortunate Showers Cristina Coria (Cook Islands)- The Annoying Cop Angie Jakusz (Palau)- Alternative Angie Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu)- The Lady Who Just Wants To Be One of The Girls Michelle Yi (Fiji)- Asian Colleen Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua)- JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE Anthony Robinson (Fiji)- The Bullying Victim (264th) Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins)- The Wizard Jonas Otsuji (One World)- The Likable Sushi Chef Fuckingrayne and The Final Team combine The Fucking Final Team Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Morgan McLeod (Cagayan)- The Mad Vain Girl Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind 7-Person Tribes (5) Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy Crystal Cox (Gabon)- The One With Beauty, Brains, Brawn, and Blazing Speed Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu, Micronesia)- The Mouthy Lawyer (263rd) Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Malcolm Freberg (Phillipines, Caramoan)- The Flashy Player Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart (IDOL AVAILABLE) Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Jim Rice (South Pacific)- The Marijuana Dispenser (262nd) Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist IDOL Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 6-Person Tribes (10) Charlie and the Muffins Caryn Groedel (Palau)- Lucille Bluth Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Lex van den Berghe (Africa, All Stars)- The Dad Voice- IDOL (261st) Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands, Micronesia)- The Wrestling Villain Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced BB Andersen (Borneo)- The Grumpy Hardworking Old Guy (260th) Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever The Fighting Owls Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp IDOL Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Marisa Calihan (Samoa)- She Who DARED Mistrust Russell Hantz Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon)- The Anti-Ace (259th) Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart)- The Undercover Cop (258th) Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite Hitler Did Nothing Wrong (IDOL AVAILABLE) Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Jenna Lewis (Borneo, All Stars)- The One With The Sex Tape Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Tasha Fox (Cagayan)- The Foxy Lady (257th) Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister 5-Person Tribes (13) Carlos Danger Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Cliff Robinson (Cagayan)- The Ballplayer (256th) Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire The Teen Titans Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin IDOL Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Frank Garrison (Africa)- The Loner Conservative Dad Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You The Milkmen (IDOL AVAILABLE) Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did Sean Rector (Marquesas)- The Black Panther (255th) Tribe Number Three Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady The Rock 98.8 FM Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Rita Verreos (Fiji)- Earl's Spoiler (254th) Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution (IDOL AVAILABLE) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand)- The Denver Diva Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja The Mario Lanza Bros. (IDOL AVAILABLE) Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader Robert DeCanio (Marquesas)- The General (253rd) Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL Jeff's Jaspers Jim Lynch (Guatemala)- The Old Dude From Guatemala John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being YASSSSS Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart)- The Quirky Chick Jenn Lyon (Palau)- The UTR Goddess (252nd) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Team Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer The Diddly Bops (the only 4-person tribe) Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe The Top Five Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story Mark Caruso (South Pacific)- Papa Bear (251st) IT BEGINS The Redskin Killers Challenge: Weapons Rory wins because he wins random challenges such as this sometimes. Jean-Robert is pretty pissed about all the votes he got, and he and Rory have gotten into a huge blow-up. Denise sees this oppurtunity and she goes to Jean-Robert and Trish wanting to take out Rory. Jean-Robert accepts. When Rory wins immunity, they settle on taking out Rory's number two, Joanna. Trish- Joanna Joanna- Jean-Robert Rory- Jean-Robert Denise- Joanna Jean-Robert- Joanna Dan- Jean-Robert Christina- Joanna Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Amazon Menu Amanda's had way grosser things in her mouth, wins. Tracy and Mary are all alone, and Mary abandons Tracy to go back with Hope and Julia and Kelly, and Tracy is out unanimously... BUT SHE PLAYS HER IDOL AND JERRI TAKES THE FALL!! Tracy- Jerri Hope- Tracy Amanda- Tracy Julia- Tracy Kelly- Tracy Jerri- Tracy Mary- Tracy BLU Milk Challenge: Q and A Spencer wins, he's smart I guess. Caleb is all alone, but everyone loves him. Inner-alliance machinations begin to turn. The Milkmen alliance turns on Ramona, who was not an original member but has been working to get in there. Caleb- Ramona Ramona- Caleb Spencer- Ramona Tanya- Ramona Stephanie- Ramona Sydney- Ramona Cecelia- Ramona T-Nips Challenge: Paddle Fabio wins, he's quite athletic. It's a four-four split between the idiots and the Africa-lliance plus Skinny Ryan. Ryan goes in rocks. T-Bird- Kat Ryan- Kat Kim- Kat Diane- Kat Fabio- Diane Bill- Diane Kat- Diane Jeremiah- Diane Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Shoot 'n' Shuffle Alex wins idk it's a crapshoot. LJ is very uneventfully picked off because he himself is uneventful. Tyrone- LJ LJ- Tyrone Alex- LJ Kathy- Tyrone Ashley- LJ Roxy- LJ Morgan- LJ Bobby Jon- LJ Bland Diversity Challenge: Try Again Challenge=Mike wins. Sandy and Shambo are beyond angry that Jane was betrayed. They try yelling at Artis, but he stares them down, so they settle for yelling at Joel. They go to Mike and Katie and offer their allegiance. They go in ready for a 4-4 tie, Katie plays her idol, but Danni, Artis, Joel, and Sarah saw that coming and put their votes on Shambo. Danni gets #rockedout Sandy- Joel Shambo- Joel Danni- Shambo Artis- Shambo Joel- Shambo Sarah- Shambo Mike- Joel Katie- Joel The OTT Initiative Challenge: Out On a Limb Jenna wins, she's done this before. Sarah decided since she's on the outside she's just gonna do zero things at camp. This works to seal her fate, at least. Also Jenna finds the idol. Jefra- Sarah Rob- Sarah Sarah- Clay Sonja- Sarah Clay- Sarah Jenna- Sarah Clarence- Sarah Sean- Sarah Popped-Seals Challenge: Braille Maze Kel wins because he would know braille for some reason. John and Kel want to keep Robb because he's lowkey loyal to them, but Alina and Kelly want him gone because he's an exhausting guy. Debbie and Ashley quickly jump on the -vote for Robb- train, and since they don't want a tie, John, Kel, and Carter do so too. Carter- Robb Robb- Ashley Ashley- Robb Debbie- Robb Alina- Robb John- Robb Kelly- Robb Kel- Robb The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Will Power Sherri wins her second endurance challenge in a row. Briana, Brad, and Sundra are pissed, and Briana shows her aggression by blowing up at Ted. Brad and Sundra go to Peih-Gee and act all pissy. Peih-Gee, Shane, and Mitchell now hold the power. Brad and Sundra want to try to work with Sherri and Ted to get one of those three out, but after Briana's blow-up, Ted tells the Peih-Gee trio about the plan, and Briana goes. Briana- Peih-Gee Peih-Gee- Briana Brad- Peih-Gee Ted- Briana Sherri- Briana Sundra- Peih-Gee Mitchell- Briana Shane- Briana The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Challenge: Keel Hauling Nick Brown somehow is the immunity beast on this tribe. Rodney wants to flip AGAIN, but Colton is resistant, not wanting to flip too many times. Rodney says "fine, don't flip you fawk" or something to that nature, and they agree to vote with Cassandra/Cao Boi/Nick against Twila. At TC, Rodney plays his idol on Twila, shouting "POWER MOVES ONLY" and eliminating Cao Boi. Cao Boi- Twila Rodney- Cao Boi Twila- Cao Boi Colton- Twila Nick- Twila Cassandra- Twila Kimmi- Cao Boi The Smash Kings Challenge: Signal Fire It comes down to Savage and Matt, and Matt pulls it out. Katie decides it's time for a move, goes with Dolly to Savage and Kelly, the outsiders. Rafe-Allie-Becky are voting for Savage, but those four and Matt vote Rafe out. #blindside #Katieisgreatie Katie- Rafe Rafe- Savage Savage- Rafe Kelly- Rafe Becky- Savage Allie- Savage Dolly- Rafe Matthew- Rafe The Mathletez Challenge: Mixed Nuts Carolina wins because she knows her useless facts. Lisa has her epiphany, and she's ready to betray Zane. Holly happily pulls in Susie and Michelle, and they're about to do it... but they make the mistake of telling Stacey the plan. Stacey is with Dan and Zane, and she gives Zane her idol to flaunt at Tribal. Zane threatens Susie and Michelle, and tells them to vote for Lisa instead. He doesn't play the idol, it doesn't work, Zane isn't great at Survivor. Zane- Lisa Lisa- Zane Holly- Zane Susie- Zane Stacey- Lisa Dan- Lisa Michelle- Zane Carolina- Zane Sook Jai vs. A Series of Unfortunate Showers vs. The Fucking Final Team Challenge: Spooling Around Sook Jai dominate, The Fucking Final Team is slightly more teamworky than the Unfortunate Showers. It's four vs. four, guys vs. girls. The girls quickly tire of Jimmy T's blowhardy attempts at leadership, and the guys think Cristina's mad annoying. Anthony gets rawked. Anthony- Cristina Jimmy T- Cristina Stephen- Cristina Jonas- Cristina Cristina- Jimmy T Michelle- Jimmy T Lisa- Jimmy T Angie- Jimmy T Team Team Team vs. ''' Challenge: Tomb Raider wins. At Team Team Team, Reynold's pretty shocked ot be on the outside. Crystal is less shocked, more angry. The two of them work together, and Crystal yells at Julie and Eliza pretty hard. Reynold tries flirting with Shawna to get her on his side. Richard works hard to keep Shawna and Erin on his team. Shawna and Erin ultimately flip to vote off Eliza, who they just don't like. Crystal- Eliza Reynold- Eliza Eliza- Crystal Richard- Crystal Shawna- Eliza Julie- Crystal Erin- Eliza '''Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart vs. Team Razzle Dazzle vs. District 12 Challenge: Skull Crush It's Hunter vs. Silas vs. Ian, and Silas' luck is the shittiest, so Walmart Tribe loses. Jeremy, Shawn, and Silas are pissed at Jim for working with Max to blindside Jeremy. Jim is tribe pariah, so he finds the idol. He works with his sole remaining ally, Leif, to use it to effectively sway Denise and Elyse. Elyse and Denise shrug that off and tell the guys, and they agree to split the vote between Jim and Leif. Jim is so confident in himself that he doesn't play the idol, and he gets out. Jim- Jeremy Leif- Jeremy Jeremy- Jim Silas- Jim Shawn- Jim Elyse- Leif Denise- Leif Charlie and the Muffins vs. Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: 4x4 Marcus is a doctor, wins for Queen Mary. Lex is eager to pick off Sally, but the ladies, Christine, Gina, and Caryn, are tired of Lex's cockiness and want him out, and even Matty, Lex's protege, is too close with Sally to want her out. They all vote Lex out, and he sees not it coming. Lex- Sally Sally- Lex Christine- Lex Caryn- Lex Gina- Lex Matty- Lex Team Chris is Really Really Hot vs. Joaq's World Challenge: A Reptile Dysfunction BB slows Joaq's World down too much, they lose. Todd and Erica are pissed at Mike for his move, and now that BB lost the challenge for them, Mike is sad that it's too late to turn back. JP has now ingratiated himself to Todd, with the two flirting a bit but both transparently trying to use each other, and Mike and Jerry sadly flip over to them for the sake of tribe strength and to avoid a tie. Erica- BB Todd- BB JP- BB Mike- BB BB- Erica Jerry- BB The Fighting Owls vs. Sum 41 Challenge: Anchor Management Sum 41 are a bit stronger, win. Marisa and Paloma are pretty pissed at Candace, though Brett takes it all pretty well. Bob and Earl still have that idol, and Bob's fake one. Marisa, Paloma, and Brett place their votes on Candace to avoid this, but Earl plays his idol on Candace to secure her loyalty and also a Paloma exit. Paloma- Candace Bob- Paloma Earl- Paloma Candace- Paloma Brett- Candace Marisa- Candace The Mighty Mattresses vs, Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Cross Fire Pete and Edgardo carry the Hitler tribe to victory. Sophie, Laura, Stacy and Julie are the ones in power, but everyone really gets along great. There's a pretty tearful tribal council in which Kelly is picked off since Gretchen's a bit of a better worker around camp. Stacy- Kelly Gretchen- Sophie Kelly- Sophie Laura- Kelly Julie- Kelly Sophie- Kelly The Only One I Ever Loved vs. The Chicken Littles Challenge: Battle Dig The combined digging of Jeff Kent and Wyatt Nash is remarkable, Littles lose. Darrah is ready to flip to the other tribe, but finds Tasha at odds with Dave and Erik. Brian successfully pumps up both Dave's and Erik's egos, and carrying along Debb, they vote Tasha out. Tasha- Brian Darrah- Brian Debb- Tasha Erik- Tasha Dave- Tasha Brian- Tasha Carlos Danger vs. The Teen Titans Challenge: Puzzle Paranoia Dave Ball is PUZZLINGLY good at the puzzle. Carlos Danger loses. Cliff is the outsider, and he gets picked off easily. Courtney- Cliff Cliff- Courtney Jake- Cliff Cindy- Cliff Mick- Cliff The Milkmen vs. Tribe Number Three Challenge: Sea Level, Tree Level Austin and Bruce have been there, AND done that, The Milkmen lose. Sean yells at Brooke and Joe for being racist and voting Ibrehem out. Laura uses this as leverage to get them on her side to vote Sean out, now that they're racist they might as well continue to do so. Sean- Laura Brooke- Sean Taj- Laura Laura- Sean Joe- Sean The Rock 98.8 FM vs. Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution Challenge: For Cod's Sake Ghandia rocks at slicing fish, The Rock loses. Drew/Jon and Kourtney/Rita are supposed to be taking Chase out, but the girls decide to betray Jon and Drew, who are energetic and annoying. Chase, however, has a better bond with the guys, so he tells them of the plan and they all vote Rita out. Rita- Drew Jon- Rita Drew- Rita Kourtney- Drew Chase- Rita The Mario Lanza Bros. vs. Team Africa Challenge: Buried at Sea GC drowns, Lanza Bros lose. Robert is the outsider. Amy tries to convince Frosti and Alexis to vote useless GC over him, who she likes, but they just vote The General out. Robert- GC Amy- Robert Frosti- Robert Alexis- Robert GC- Robert Jeff's Jaspers vs. YASSSSS Challenge: In-Cog-Neato YASSS as a tribe sucks at challenges, lose. Jenn and Christa remain the outsiders and despite their best efforts, Jenn is picked off. Charlie- Jenn Keith- Jenn Shirin- Jenn Jenn- Shirin Christa- Shirin Team Vortex vs. The Top Five Challenge: Lock, Load, and Light The Top Five are weak as shit, lose. Tina and Lydia have a pre-existing alliance with Papa Bear, but also a new woman's alliance with Fran and Vecepia. Tina ultimately decides on girl power, and they betray Papa Bear. Papa Bear- Vecepia Vecepia- Papa Bear Tina- Papa Bear Fran- Papa Bear Lydia- Papa Bear